


been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [56]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So are you actually planning on dragging him around to meet people today? Because I think he's probably going to be nervous as hell.”</p><p>Title taken from Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) by Enrique Iglesias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

“So are you actually planning on dragging him around to meet people today? Because I think he's probably going to be nervous as hell.”

Angel shrugs, handing Gregor a mug of coffee before climbing back into bed with his boyfriends. He looks down at Hunter, curled up between them and still fast asleep. His hair is sticking up in every direction like chicken fluff and he's a little scruffy. There are bite marks scattered across his skin, nothing that can't be covered up with clothing. The sheets are up around his waist and he's wearing shorts but Angel knows that if he tugged both down a little, he would see perfectly formed bruises in the shape of Gregor's hand prints.

He reaches down, brushes his fingers over Hunter's cheek. “Maybe. Maybe not. I want both of you to meet my family while we're down here though.”

“As your friends or...?” Gregor asks, raising an eyebrow as he surfs through the channels. “I don't care either way but we've kinda go to have that settled.”

“My parents and my children, as my boyfriends. Everyone else, I will have to play it by ear. I don't know.” Angel shrugs, leaning over for a kiss before tipping down to kiss Hunter's temple. “I don't want to spook him. I feel like if we say the wrong thing or make the wrong move, it could go badly. He's paranoid.”

“Kind of weird. He's the confident one, but he's worried about losing us. Doesn't make any sense.”

“It's Hunter. Nothing about the man makes sense.”

They smile at each other, fingers touching as they both pet Hunter's hair. Angel slouches back against the headboard, laughs quietly at the way that Hunter snuffles and uses his hip for a pillow, arm flopping around Angel's legs. Hunter's a cuddler when he's awake and he's even worse when he's asleep, always ending up wrapped around the nearest person, no matter who it is. Angel has a picture of him sleep!snuggling Cain and Zito on his phone.

People like to tease Angel, joke with him about him being the gorgeous one, about his tendency to take people 'to the dark side' just by smiling at them. And maybe he's slept with more than his fair share of bi-curious teammates, Posey and Pence most recently but so many more. Before the divorce and still yet, Windy likes to tease him about being a manwhore. She'd been more surprised than Angel was to discover that he was settling back down. She'd been unsure, and fairly so, about Angel introducing their kids to his newest 'friends' but it'd only taken him quietly telling her 'I love them' for her to agree.

“Maybe the two of you meet the kids today.”

“We've met your kids.” Gregor blinks. “And you've met Junior.”

“They've met Daddy's teammates. They need to meet Daddy's boyfriends.”

He starts to speak again but he feels a hot puff of breath against his hip and mumbling that makes absolutely no sense. He looks down, starts to say good morning to Hunter and laughs outright when Hunter just grumbles and steals his coffee, draining the rest of the mug in one go before holding a hand out behind him. Gregor snorts and hands his own coffee over for Hunter to finish. Angel smiles. This might be one of his favorite morning routines, Hunter's lazy ass waking up and finishing Angel and Gregor's coffee.

He leans over Angel and puts the mug on the night stand before sprawling out over Angel's lap. “I'd kiss you but my mouth tastes like ass.”

“Then go brush your teeth?”

“Mmhmm. Teeth. Shower. Get unstinky. Keep boyfriends from throwing me out. Get boyfriends to feed me.” Hunter mumbles, clumsily climbing out of the bed and staggering towards the bathroom. The door swings shut behind him and a few seconds later, the water starts.

Angel glances at Gregor and grins. “I really love that man.”

“He's cute. Cute and ours.”

“Lucky us.”


End file.
